


Cutie Sexy

by QueenSinnamon



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/pseuds/QueenSinnamon
Summary: How Donghan found out Kenta gets even cuter when he's drunk.





	Cutie Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Donghan exposing Kenta for an aegyo monster when he gets drunk. XD  
> Cross-posted from my [old twitter short](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon/status/977954362822508544). Enjoy!

"Kenta-hyung, you should really stop--" Donghan starts, taking the shot glass from the cutie sexy Kenta beside him, only to earn a whine and feet kicking under their table. "Eeeeh why~ s'not fair, Hoduuu~ you're all still--" Kenta is interrupted by a hiccup. "Dwinking~"

Donghan looks around him. Sanggyun has been drifting in and out of sleep for the past half hour. Hyunbin is trying to convince Yongguk to stand up so they can go to bed. Taehyun, their ever benevolent leader, is helpfully filming Sanggyun drooling with his phone and cackling. Donghan hopes to god he doesn't upload that.

Now, Kenta is also wasted and pouting at Donghan, the only sane man left standing, to let him have more drinks. Donghan sighs. "Fine. One last shot, okay?" he says, handing the shot glass back to Kenta, and the red head giggles.

"Hodu's so nice today~" he says, not taking the glass and instead holds Donghan's empty hand with both of his, tilting his head back and tipping his mouth open. "Aaaah~"

Donghan's brain nearly short circuits. Is Kenta actually serious? He can't be....right? But Kenta pouts at him again, butt wiggling underneath him in protest. "Hoduuu~ come on~" he insists.

_God help him._ Donghan tips the shot glass full of soju to Kenta's mouth, shaking hand and Kenta's lack of coordination making some of it sluice down his chin.

"Our maknae so clumsy," Kenta says as he catches the drops delicately with his fingers and then proceeds to shove them in his mouth, licking the alcohol off of his skin.

Donghan isn't usually a prayerful boy, but thank the lord he's wearing loose pajamas now and everyone is mostly out of it, or they would have never let him live down that time he popped a boner for a drunk Kenta.

Or so he thinks, because just then Taehyun speaks, "So I'm guessing I'm gonna delete this video then?"

Donghan stares at him, wide-eyed and terrified, and Taehyun laughs so loudly it's not even decent. "What? You knew I was filming," he says with a shrug, but he taps on his phone screen a few times anyway, sighing. "I'll record Sanggyun drooling some other time. You--" Taehyun points his phone at Donghan. "--take him--" and he turns to Kenta. "--to bed now, or he's gonna do that again, and this time, I'm not deleting the video."

Donghan gives him a face. "Wow, hyung, thanks so much for the warning before you blackmail me."

Taehyun winks, with difficulty and ending up blinking. "No problem, Hodu."

With that, Donghan puts his arm around Kenta's shoulder and under his knees, carrying him as they had reheased for their choreo, and Kenta gasps, surprised, before wrapping his arms around Donghan's neck. Donghan has already crossed their dining room's threshold when Taehyun calls out behind him, "And don't fuck in my bed!" And Donghan answers only with an exaggerated laugh. "I swear to god, Kim Donghan, don't you dare!"

He doesn't, of course. He would never.

Instead, he lays Kenta down on his bed, chuckling when the man burrows his way under Donghan's blankets before he joins him, placing an arm around his waist and pulling him close. Kenta only scoots closer, pillowing his head on Donghan's arm (he's sure he will wake up with a numb limb in the morning), and snuggling against his chest, breathing deeply. "You smell nice, Donghannie," he mutters, burying his nose in Donghan's shirt. "Like sunshine and flowers--" Donghan guesses it's the fabric conditioner. "--and..." He goes quiet, and Donghan counts to three before asking, "And?"

There are no words now, only snores, and Donghan giggles, hugging Kenta tighter and tucking his head under his chin, the smell of his strawberry shampoo lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading!  
> I loved JBJ a lot, but I unfortunately didn't get to write much for them while they were active. If you'd like to ask me to write more, please check out or share [this thread](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon/status/1049544390828482560) I made on twitter.
> 
> Kudos, comments, or even "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" at me on twitter or curiouscat @QueenSinnamon would be plenty lovely as well. ♥


End file.
